Tekken 3 The story of Asuka kazama
by Innocent Nightmare
Summary: Ever thought what tekken would be like if asuka was in it? read this story to find out AU romance later
1. Default Chapter

TEKKEN 3-ASUKA'S STORY

Name: Asuka kazama

Age:15

Country of origin:Japan,Yakushima

Family:Jun kazama(mother deceased?),Kazuya Mishima(Father supposed to be deceased)Jin kazama(Brother)

Heiachi Mishima (Grandfather)

Occupation: High school student and WWWC Inspector (Junior division)

Fighting Style:Kazama-Ryu and Mishima-Style Karate

Likes:Heights and nature

Dislikes:Heiachi Mishima (Near the end of the fic)

Name:Jann lee

Age:19

Country of origin:China,Beijing

Family:Wang(Grandfather)Ling xiaoyu(Sister)

Occupation:High school student

Fighting style:Hakke sho and various other martial arts based on shinirokugo-ken and Hakkyoku-ken

Likes:Burgers and other fast food

Dislkes:School


	2. asuka's life peaceful?

Tekken 3-Asuka's story

Thanks to all my reviewers I am so thankful that 2 of my fav writers actually like it. (faints)

Chapter 1:asuka's life-peaceful?

5 YEARS AGO

JAPAN,YAKUSHIMA TIME:MORNING

ASUKA'S POV

Asuka woke up from her uneasy slumber she had a nightmare again.The nightmare's have been plaguing her sleep they were of her mother jun being killed by a giant creature

And she could see her and jin lying on the forest floor knocked out cold,jin had some bruises

But she looked fine but she could see the fear in her mother's eyes they were the fear of

Her children's wellbeing she had to talk to her mother about it but its not that the fact she

Can't trust jin its just the fact she needed a mother-daughter talk so she went down the small hall to her mother's room. "mom? Are you awake?"she said," "yes honey jun stood up "are you o.k?" "yes"she replied hastily no, she thought "mom" "yes asuka?" "do you ever have weird dreams?" "well- "good morning asuka"said jin her older brother "konichiwa niisan" asuka said angrily "woah,chill zuki"jin said,scared of his sister's tone of voice "want to spar?" asuka asked hoping she would be able to beat her ever- so -good - great martial- artist brother "you sure you want me to beat you up?"jin asked "hai!"

NORMAL POV

Asuka and jin went outside there forest cabin and into there mother's favourite place to spar

"READY,FIGHT!"jun shouted excitedly jin and asuka circled each other until jin ran at her and launched a flying kick which asuka ducked,jin ran again and asuka was ready she quickly done a camellia which hit jin in the face and he flew to the ground wow asuka's getting better gotta be more careful he got up slowly as asuka came forwards he grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the floor "owie"asuka shrieked(ok this is sooooo hard he always seems to get stronger and quicker)she stood up and performed a leg cutter thunder fall kick combo and to top that off she grabbed jin's arm and,with a flick of a wrist jin was on the floor more shocked than hurt.

Inside the cabin jun was on the phone "I thnk I will send the kids to heiachi"she said quietly

"why?"said the deep male voice on the other end "because I can sense my time drawing near hun" jun said shaking "jun! don't say that I will come to visit you and the kids tomorrow o.k?" "yeah whatever" jun replied normally he will come just not in time the kids will be gone and I.…I will be dead. She gazed outside it looked like asuka had won.

Jun, asuka and jin did not notice the monstrous figure watching them.

A/N:who was Jun talking to?and who was the monstrous figure watching them?find out next chapter and sorry it took so long for me to update


	3. Green Death

Chapter 2 –Green Death

A/N: Hi I would like to thank all my reviewers even Karisan Karisan, princess stressed and lil'tommy girl(I only just checked the name of the reviewers sorry)

(I promise next chapter it will be at least 1 month before the 3rd tournament Kay?)

JAPAN,YAKUSHIMA STILL 4 YEARS AGO

Jin and Asuka re-entered the cabin which they loved and sat around the log fire as there mother told them what she needed to tell them about. "Kids listen what I have to tell you it is about everything your Father, his life, how he died and were you both should go if anything happens to me o.k? they both nodded silently "right listen closely 20 years ago I entered a fighting tournament called ironfist tournament 2 which I won and after the tournament your father got me pregnant with you Jin and he lived with me for 4 years during the last year I got pregnant with you Asuka but he shortly left to fight his father heihachi Mishima" Asuka gasped "in the fight your father kazuya lost and heihachi" Jun continued "Threw him in a volcano and your father died" "And?" Jin asked coldly "Thats it" Jun replied sobbing "But if anything happens to me promise me you will go to Tokyo and look for heihachi and live with him ok?" "WHY!" Asuka screamed "Asuka" Jun said "NO mom you listen why should we live with the same person who killed are father if you die why?" "Because we will be safer" said Jin calmly Asuka ran to her room and screamed "I HOPE YOU DO DIE MUM" and slammed the door.In the morning jin woke up at the sound of screaming he ran outside and saw Asuka knocked out and a giant,green thing holding his mother up by the neck "MOTHER" jin screamed "Jin take Asuka and run" jun struggled to say "NO" jin screamed and ran up to the monster and he performed several kazama - ryu moves on the thing but it knocked Jin out easily the thing said to Jun "Mr.mishima sent me to kill you so he can claim half of the devil gene" "SO HE DID CREATE YOU!" Jun screamed "Yes"the thing said I am toshin or what you humans nicknamed me "ogre" and with that it snapped her neck.

BACKSTORY ON OGRE IN MY STORY:

Ogre in my story is a failed experiment of combining the devil gene, heihachi's blood and the fighting skills of many fighters and finally the blood of a alien being and snake blood so he, is basically a experiment made by doctor b. He has the ability to drain souls, drain the devil gene, juns angel gene and the fighting skills of various martial artists but any way on with the rest of the story.

JAPAN, YAKUSHIMA NIGHT TIME

Then Tokyo, Heihachi Mishima mansion

Jin awakened. He quickly looked around for his mother and his twelve year old sister, Asuka (in the first 2 chapters Jin and Asuka are 12 and 15 ok?)he saw Asuka sitting up and looking around as well "Where's mum?" Asuka asked puzzled "And where is that freaky looking monster?" she asked again "The last thing I remember mum saying run jin and take Asuka with you, so I guess she must be dead" Jin said sadly "So where do we go to grandpa's"? Asuka said sadly "yeah" Jin said sadly "I can't believe mums dead" Asuka said sobbing "come on" Jin said scooping Asuka up in his arms "lets go". They picked up pictures that remained and scavenged some money which quickly caught a cab to Tokyo. When they arrived they quickly paid the cab driver and looked for there grandfathers mansion. When they found it Asuka gasped" Oh my god, Jin look at the size of the place" "Yeah wow"Jin said rolling his eyes. They knocked on the door and some old, oddly muscular man answered the door at first glance he grinned and thoughtjin kazama but who is the girl she looks so much like jun "Jin kazama my grandson but who is the girl?" Heihachi said confused "Your granddaughter" Jin nochantly Heihachi smiled and thought great she must have the devil gene so now I have a bonus "Come in, come in why aren't you with your mother?" "She is dead" Asuka muttered from underneath a blanket and Jins armpit(ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I am under my brothers armpit an who is the creppy old man?) "WHAT!"Heihachi said loudly. "Jun is dead?" and no wonder the toshin reported back happily well as happy as it can be which is not much as it feels no emotion "MAIDS!" Heihachi bellowed "Make preparations for Jin and Asuka rooms they will be near the guest block" "yes master heihachi" the maids said in unsion. Now Jin,Asuka do you fight? "Yes" they replied "What style"though he obviously knew the answer "Kazama-Ryu" "tomorrow morning I will teach you in the Mishima style karate but any moves you wish to keep you can ok?" "Hai Grandfather" Asuka and Jin said tiredly, "Children you must be tired now off to bed"

"Dr Albel I have kazuyas children" "Excellent"Albel said "Do they have the gene?"Heihachi asked "We will begin the test tomorrow Mishima ok?" This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.And with that they done a evil laugh.

TO BE CONTIUED

A/N:next chapter I will introduce Hworang,Xiaoyu,Julia,Nina and Anna I promise keep the reviews coming as I could do with any ideas and feel free to email me at Bye y'all until next time saludos!


	4. Hwoarng,juliajann lee,xiaoyu,nina,anna?

4 years later Xiaoyu,Hwoarang,Nina,Anna,Julia, Jann lee and ?

BEJING,CHINA MORNING.

"Xiao wake up" shouted Jann lee "Okay,okay keep your knickers on" roared Xiaoyu "Ling Xiaoyu your older brother does not wear knickers" Said Wang their annoying,yet kind hearted grandfather drooled on about most jokes taking them seriously. "Xiaoyu,Jann lee get changed for school and after school come meet me by the docks ok?"wang said coolly "yes grandfather" the said at the same time. (Xiao point of view) As me and Jann walked to school we saw a new theme park my eyes lit up "I'll take you there later after the docks ok?" "Hai" I almost shouted that oops my bad "Xiao do you really have to be so loud?" "shut your move jann or I will wallop you next time we spar"I almost Shrieked "Keep dreaming little phoenix"Jann said coolly "Don't call me that ever again Jann"I screamed at him,tears welling up in my eyes "Xiaoyu don't cry over a silly nickname,suddenly it dawned on him why she was crying their mother and father used to call her that before they were killed by a gang from Osaka "Xiao listen to me I sorry I forgot that mum and dad used to call you that before they nevermind" "sorry that's all you have to say SORRY? You BAKA! "Xiao shut up were gonna be late now come on" "ok,ok but one more word outta u and POW you will get a smack right in the kisser ok?"I fumed "yea,yea come Xiao were going to be late" Jann implied.As they arrived in school they saw a poster for the ironfist tournament 3 . I am going to enter thought Xiao (I wonder if grandpa is entering)thought Jann, I best enter to keep a eye on Xiaoyu 

WEST OSAKA HWOARANG'S GANGS BASE

"Hwoarang wake up" Screamed Ejiiro "Ok I am up calm down Ejiiro before your head blows off"Hwoarang was the leader of a gang based in west Osaka before he was the leader the old leader killed 20 tourists so when Hwoarang was 15 he took over the gang. Once drawed with some pretty-boy called Jin Mishima who was on holiday with some guards and his little sister who Hwoarang thought was quite cute so he tried to flirt with her when Jin stepped in and made a big commotion which led to a fight which they drew which enraged Hwoarang because he had never lost or drew in a fight. "Any news about Baek?" "No he is still missing"replied Kyo "Hwoarang look at this!"screamed mouse mouse was a friend off Hwoarang's who often helped and was pretty smart for a 10 year old kid but he was a strret kid to the heart "The new ironfist tournament is starting maybe Hwoarang should enter to look for Baek I am right aren't I?" mouse has a good idea I will enter and maybe I could beat that Jin Mishima kid .

Mishima Industries, Tokyo daytime a cryosleep lab.

Nina suddenly smashed her fist through the cryo-pod "Dammit I can't remember who I am"then it all came back to her "I am Nina Williams the best assassin ever" but most memories slipped away as she tried to grasp them but she felt a uncontrollable urge to eliminate Jin and Asuka Mishima but she couldn't think why, suddenly a strange creature appeared before her "Nina Williams I am ogre a god I have chosen you alone to enter the ironfist tournament to kill Asuka Mishima and Jin Mishima do you accept?" "NO!" she screamed "you leave me no choice" it said and waved its hand and disappeared "I…. must …..kill" Nina slowly muttered.

From the next room Nina's younger sister watched everything Anna suddenly gasped "She still is going to kill them I must enter the tournament to save Asuka and Jin and stop Nina from becoming a assassin ever again" I will stop her even if I have to kill her this time 

Arizona, USA ,Chang residence.

"Mother?"said Julia "were are you?mother?"Julia quickly ran into the living room to look for her mother Michelle Chang and she saw a large mess around in the living room "MOTHER!"Julia screamed "please don't let anything bad had happened but suddenly she saw a symbol she knew that symbol it was heihachi's Mishima's tekken force symbol "damn that bastard I will enter the tournament and save mother"she said enthusiastically. mother I am coming.

Portugal, Lisbon daytime

Maria looked up and went into deep thought about things: Eddie,herself,her life in perspective and whether or not to enter the tournament to find Eddie and thank him for saving her life n that stormy night and since then she had devoted herself to learning judo, pi qua quan, tae kwon do and capoeria and she had soon become a master of her craft at the young age of 22.

China,Beijing,docks

Xiaoyu and Jann lee had up with Wang at the docks after school as Wang had a few errands to run and people to meet. "Look over there its heihachi mishima's boat if I beat him up I might be able to persuade him to build me a theme park"and with that she snuck into the boat "guess I have to follow her"and he darted after her "hey little girl get outta her" leave my sis alone you idiots" "jann!what are you doing here" "I –

"what is the hello kiddies who are you?" "I am ling Xiaoyu and this is Jann you better let us enter the tournament or else?" "You can both enter as I will applie for guardenship and I have a grandson and and granddaughter around Xiao's age and Jin is jann's age so I welcome you to japan!"


End file.
